The purpose of this contract is to provide laboratory testing services for the Epidemiology and Biometry Branch of the Microbiology and Infectious Diseases Program, NIAID to support epidemiologic studies of infectious, allergic, and immunologic diseases. The EBB has been involved in a variety of population studies in infectious and immune diseases. This laboratory support contract will add resources to perform immunologic, microbiologic, and other tests on specimens from participants in epidemiologic studies in which the EBB is involved, The availability of these resources will augment EBB's capabilities for answering important questions regarding the epidemiology of the diseases being studied.